The Princess Bribe
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Not my best, but if you like The Princess Bride, you may enjoy this...I don't know...
1. A twist in time

The Princess Bribe 1

Author Note: Okay, for the record, this is a LOT like The Princess Bride. I just thought of this because I was bored and..well, I thought this would be cute. Enjoy!

Emily sighed as she rode her horse. It was after the Nilock war, and she now owned a farm. (Pretend that Jemily hasn't happened.) She was pretty wealthy, and she lived pretty close to a place where princesses and kings roamed and people were content with it all. Kind of like a fairy book tale.

The air kissed her face as she rode, sun on her back. She was far from home and far, far from her friends. They still lived where they were born: In the USA. She didn't know why she wanted to move. Mia was the one in love with all of this fairy tale stuff, not her.

But she wanted to move away. Her parents were both too old to do much with her, and her sister was famous in being a flute player. (Pretend Arena hasn't happened.) So now she rode, forgetting who she was. She was thinking of going home, but she just didn't remember who she was anymore.

It was like something had made her forget who she really was, as if a spell had gone over her. (Hint, hint.)

But now she rode, trying to be content with all of this. When she put her cream colored horse up, she looked at her farm boy. His name was Wesley, and something made her think about him. She hadn't known any other Wesleys….had she?

What this girl didn't know was that she was in danger. See, Master X was still very much alive. In order to make the team become not a threat, he had wiped Emily's memory. He had sent her off to this place, and she had been living there for three months.

Her team was devastated. They kept up the fight, but they tried to find Emily when they weren't. Jayden was the most heartbroken, since they were a couple. Everybody was. The things Emily believed were all false.

"Farm boy," she called to him, "groom my horse."

"As you wish," Wesley went right to work.

He was in love with her. She thought she loved him, but there was something tingling in the back of her mind. So she didn't say anything. But her feelings overflowed when he smiled at her when she was being down about who knows what.

"Be mine forever?" she whispered.

"As you wish," he replied before they kissed.

But Wesley had to leave to get an import oversea.

"I will return," he promised her, "because nothing will ever stop true love."

"Okay," she didn't want him to leave, but she knew he must.

But she got word he'd been murdered, she was devastated.

"I will never love again," she whispered as she cried by the fire.

But the prince liked her. He came to her and began to talk with her. She felt nothing spark, but he did. He was in love with her, and he was detirmned to make her marry him.

He tried charm. She just stared at him with lifeless eyes. He tried presents. She just pushed them aside. He tried force. She just moved away. He tried begging. She just ignored him. He tried kissing. She about bit his lips off. He even tried bribing.

"My lady, I love you," he got on one knee, "I know you'll never love me. But marry me and I'll give you more money and possentions than you could ever imagine. Please, Emily. Marry me."

"You are right about never loving," she replied, "but I shall marry you because you are persistant. But I will never love. Just keep that in mind."

Prince Sherman, (Yes, I changed the name,) was thrilled. He moved her into the castle and showed her off to the people, who loved her. But she was as lifeless as she had five months ago after she'd learned of Wesley.

"My dear, you should go pick out a dress," Sherman told her as she read on her bed.

"I will," she replied, "but another time. Can't you see the pain I'm in?"

"As you wish," he replied.

She wept after that in rememberence of her dear Wesley. That evening, she took a ride on her horse.

That was her mistake.

Author Note: Okay, I know. This is probably horrible to you all, and I may not go on with it. I will if you like it, but if it's that bad, tell me and this was diappear.


	2. Mia vs The Black Clad Man

The Princess Bribe 2

Author Note: I know, it's been like, EVER since I updated. But I've got a lot of stories to deal with and a lot of ideas that need to happen before I can relax. So, I felt bad and decided to write this. This story is NOT going to be as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to delete it and didn't want to put it off any longer. Enjoy! :D

Emily woke up upside down on a ship, bumping along on the waves. A figure stood over her, smirking evilly. It was a boy with sandy hair, slightly older than her, with coal eyes.

"Who are you?" she questioned, fear dabbing her voice.

"My name is Antonio," he snarled, "and you are our captive. We're baiting you for your precious prince to come duel I, the smartest and the brains."

"But first he will be guided many ways and tricked by me," a girl with midnight hair and Japansese pretty eyes was suddenly beside him, "my name is Mia."

"And smashed," a man with features of steel thumped by them, "by me, Kevin."

"And we are done," Antonio made her look into his eyes by grabbing her shoulders, "let's just hope you are a good swimmer."

She went pale in fear as she fell back.

"They are after us," Mia suddenly declared.

"Ignore the ship," Antonio commanded, "we want them to find us."

"But I think we should park," Kevin suggested.

"You thought?" Antonio snarled, "did I hire you for _thinking_? You are a buffon, man! Now shut up and park this ship."

"Didn't you just say…" Mia began.

"And you," Antonio turned to her fiercely, "I hired you only because of your skill in battle and wits. But as far as socially, you are a hopeless girl who gets drunk too often. Now PARK."

Growling under her breath, Mia parked the ship in an island hard to get in and hopped on out. Kevin heaved up Emily up, muttering, "Sorry about this, miss."

She trembled as they walked. When they came to a cliff, they realized the prince was trying to get in by horse. They noticed the ship nearby, and Antonio yelled at them to start climbing. Kevin hung Emily over his shoulders, her bound arms around his neck. She held on tight, not opening her eyes until they were up.

"Kevin, you and I will go ahead and hide the girl," Antonio commanded, "Mia, you stay right here and hold them off."

Nodding, though she was hiding she wanted to run, Mia sat on a rock, polishing her sword. The two departed, and she thought about things. Suddenly, she heard a rock crumble from the cliff. Looking down, she saw a fellow in black trying to climb up with no rope.

"Help me out?" he called.

"How do I know you wouldn't kill me once I helped you?" she replied.

"That would be my death as well."

Shrugging, Mia tossed him a rope. He climbed on up, and shook hand.

"I am here for the princess Emily," he told her, "would you know where they went?"

"I do but I am under orders to not," she replied, "and I shall live long as to see her prince destroyed and then to move on to the mainland."

"If I was to duel you would you tell me?" he dealed, "if you win I shall sail you to the mainland."

"My father would want to see me," she thought, er, thoughtfully, "and even if I was to lose I'd run anyway."

"Than why do you work for him?"

"I am hopeless on my own," the girl sighed, "and I can't resist a good duel. You seem as a worthy opponent."

The two drew their swords. "First move is yours," the man told her.

The two were soon clashing with their old-tyme swords. She stuck at him, getting her sword lodged between two large rocks. Jumping on it, she flew into the air and landed on a tree. One she'd jumped, she'd got her sword, so now she armed armed above him. Climbed up the rock, he knocked her over with a twist of his sword on the top.

Kicking his chest, she jumped behind him, near his head, and held both of their swords at his neck. The man flipped up, falling off and landing square without a scratch on the ground, swords in hands. Quickly dislodging the rock, it started to roll, the dirft supporting gone.

Mia jumped off, and tumbled to the edge. He came over, and her eyes begged him to help her. That's when it hit him.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" he offered her his black fingerless-gloved hand.

Using him as support, she got up and told him, "Yes. You've proved a worthy match for me. I could go on, but I am tired and a deal is a deal."

"The ship is near," the man muttered in her ear, "and I wish you luck. Now rest, my smart one, and when the time comes you shall conquer."

"Thank you,' she breathed, "now go. Save her."

He started off, but threw her a small dosage of rum.

"This may help the pain," he winked.

With that, he was gone. She fell into sleep, the pain easing and her mouth no longer dry.

Sadly, Antonio and Kevin saw this all go down.


	3. Kevin and Antonio vs The Black Clad Men

The Princess Bribe 3

"Stay here," Antonio told Kevin, "knock him around, do not let him come to me. If you should fail…give me the girl." Kevin hefted Emily over, who was trembling hard in the leader's arms.

Kevin noted all the large rocks and trees around. Perfect for banging around somebody not as strong as him. Soon the unidentified man came up. Too quick.

"Hello, sir," he greeted, "are you the giant of these rocks?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kevin replied, "I can't let you pass."

"I am here to get the princess," he tried to pass, but the stronger colored man shoved him down.

"Which is whom I am to protect," Kevin stood ready to fight, "my boss told me to. Though I'd rather get some brain and flee with my dear friend, Mia. You encountered her, correct?"

"Ah, that was my friend," the black clad man chuckled, "we are a team for her. You see, he loved her and supposedly died. But he escaped and killed his pirate captator. So I will now defeat you and we will save her."

"I can not allow that," Kevin pinned him against a large tree.

Struggling out, the slightly weaker man jumped on his back. Kevin smashed him against much, but he held on until he landed on the ground, Kevin's weight crushing him. But he stuck him somehow in the 'downtown region', and the massive man got up.

After catching his breath quickly, the man in black kicked him and stuck him under the ribs.

"If you want brains," he commented as he wrestled him, "run. Your friend Mia is now unconscience, alone. Both of you can escape."

"I only agree," Kevin threw his attacker to the side, "because Mia will need me. We are dear friends, you see? Good luck with the princess. And please..tell her we're both sorry."

"It is a deal," the black clad man nodded. After shaking the smaller male's hand, Kevin was gone to help Mia.

"Well done, my comrade," the other black glad man was about half and inch taller than the other came up, "now, let us go save Princess Emily."

The two men sprinted down the hill until they came to Antonio. He was sitting on a rock in front of a sort of table. (Made of rock.) The two came to a stop when they saw Princess Emily tied up, blindfold over her fearful hazels.

"I see you both have defeated Mia and Kevin," he looked at them slyly, "but can you defeat me? I am the brains and strength. Defeat me, you shall have her. Fail and you both die."

"Very well," the black clad man who'd battled Mia agreed, "so how shall we go about doing this?"

"I shall battle one of you," Antonio declared, "and the other shall be a battle of wits between this." A pulled out a bottle of African poison between the two glasses of wine.

"Very well," the one who'd battled Kevin pulled out his sword.

The two were soon lost in clashing swords. Suddenly, Antonio struck the man in the gut, sending him doubling over. He chucked the evil man into a sharp rock, but he stumbled up. Stomping his foot, he cut the man under the chin and sent him rolling.

"Enough!" the other yelled, "he can easily beat you. But the battle of wits awaits us, my good man."

Antonio and the other black clad man sat across from each other. Hiding the glasses, Antonio poisoned one of them and set them between them.

"Pick one," he sat back, "you could rely on wits since you beat Mia, or you could rely on strength since you beat Kevin. Not drink at all you've proven yourself a coward. What's it going to be?"

After thinking it for a moment, the man chose the glass in front of Antonio. When they both drank, the evil one laughed.

"You were wrong," he grinned.

"But I am not dead!" in a swift motion, the man at struck Antonio's jaw and shoved him painfully into the other, who sent him rolling into the river.

"Nice pun," the one who'd battled Kevin commented.

"I've been working on it," the one who'd battled Mia agreed as they both went over to the princess. They unbound her and removed her blindfold.

Blinking, she stared at the two. They looked just alike in their black outfits…

"We have come to rescue you, my sweet," the one who'd battled Mia told her, "from both them and the prince who you do not love."

"I will not go with you," she backed up, "you're both heartless as far as can assume."

"Assume," the one who'd battled Kevin picked her up bridal style, "now come with us and we'll show you who we are."

Author Note: Yes, good ?...WHO THE HECK ARE THEY? :D


	4. Who are we?

The Princess Bribe 4

Emily sat back from them when they were far from the prince. The two black clad men stood back.

"So..you want to know who were are?" the one who'd battled Kevin asked.

"Sure thing, my dear," the one who'd battled Mia nodded.

They both pulled off their shirts, pants, and shoes to reveal:

The 'Kevin one': A silver t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

The 'Mia one': A cotton gold shirt, kakis, and brown boots.

When they pulled off their masks and feathered hats, it revealed:

On the 'Kevin One': A playful face with brown hair and ice-sea eyes.

On the 'Mia One': A serious, yet kind, face with dirty blonde hair and kind ice eyes.

She stared at the blonde.

"W-W-Wesley?" she breathed, "but..but how.."

Then her amazed experastion turned to horror and fear.

"You're a ghost and dead!" she screamed, "go away!"

She shoved him away, down the hill.

"As…you…wish…" he yelled as he came down.

"He's alive," the other told her, "he defeated those pirates, came here, met me when he learned of you being kidnapped, and here we are."

"Oh, my dear Wesley what have done?" she rolled after him. At the bottom, she kissed him.

Sighing, the other one rolled down.

"Emily, this is my dear friend," Wesley told the girl, "his name is also Wesley."

"Nice to meet you," she shook his hand.

"Call me W," he smiled at her, "now, he is looking for you. We must flee to the village and then sail to the free land."

"As you both wish," she took Wesley's hand.

So, Wesley and W led Emily into the forest and guided her along. W was beat up but victorious over a rodent of unusual size, and Wesley had to dive in after her in _very _quick quicksand. Finally, they made it, muddy and sandy, beat up and bleeding, hungry and thirsty, but alive.

They recovered in Wesley's little home near the docks. Just as they were about to leave, all healed and packed with Emily in a red fluffy dress Wesley had sewn for her, the prince caught up.

The last Emily ever saw of W was him being carried off, Wesley pulling her to the shipping yards in silence, secret.


	5. Battling over her

The Princess Bribe 5

Wesley held the weeping Emily close to him.

"It is my fault for his death," she cried, "poor W."

"You never knew," Wesley kissed away her tears, "now, we shall sleep and load up. A ship for the USA is leaving tomorrow. And then we will be free, my darling."

She felt safe with him. They were in a hollow tree, the rain pounding not reaching them. She fell asleep in his lap, and he eased into dreamless sleep until dawn broke. Carrying her, he rushed to the dock. She woke up there, and the two waited to board.

"Hold on there!" a sandy blonde-haired boy with kind ice eyes ran to them, "I know her. I wish to take her, and I will battle you."

Wesley looked at Emily. "You know him?"

"No," she lied. It was as if she knew him in the back of her mind, but she just couldn't think of it…

"Go away," Wesley ordered.

The man drew a sword. "I will battle."

"Very well," Wesley drew his own sword, "might I get your name?"

"Jayden," the two were soon fighting fiercely. The crowd and Emily watched, amazed.

Suddenly, the mysterious Jayden jabbed Wesley in the gut. With one swift motion, Wesley was defeated, swimming out of the frigid water.

"I am sorry, my love," Wesley kissed her one more time.

"I like you," a cute little brunette came to him.

"I always had a thing for brunettes," Wesley was soon gone happily with her.

"He may not truly love you," Jayden took Emily's hand, leading her onto the ship, "but I do."

"How can you?" she was ticked off at him, "I don't love you, and Wesley…I don't understand him. If he doesn't love me after being with me so long, you can't love me after just meeting me?"

"You'll see," he replied as they settled in their room, "when we get to the USA."


	6. The power

The Princess Bribe 6

Jayden and Emily both got a surprise in the USA. As they left the ship, Emily was laughing with Jayden at his humor. In the week they'd been on the ship, she'd fallen in love with him. But she still wanted answers.

"You thought you could leave me, didn't you?" Prince Sherman was standing there in front of them.

"Sherman!" Emily screamed, Jayden holding onto her.

"I bribed you to marry me," he snarled, "and you accepted. Now, let's go get married and go home."

He started to pull her off after knocking Jayden into the sea. Emily was so afraid of him, so helpless…Suddenly, the fear melted and was replaced by rage and power.

"No," she pulled away.

"No?" he was now angry.

She threw him the money and yelled, "I will never marry you!"

"Big mistake," he suddenly turned into a Nilock.

Screaming, she ran. He was about to grab her, but a red symbol sent him flying. Jayden climbed out the water, dripping wet.

"Emily, stay back," he told her, pulling out his Samuraizer, 'Samuaizer! Go, go Samurai!"

She had to rub her eyes to see him now in a red uniform. He drew his sword, and was soon battling the Nilock with all his might. When the beast knocked him over to her, though, she asked what was going on.

"It'll make sense if I beat him," he grunted.

"Then let help," by the look in her eyes, Jayden knew she wasn't going to let him not let her help. So he handed her a yellow samuaizer.

Smiling, she did it like he said to. She felt powerful as she battled him in that suit. Roaring, he was destroyed. But when he turned mega, she screamed.

"Need some help?" Emily screamed again at Mia, Kevin, Antonio, and Wesley, (Also known as W,) standing there. Even a Asian looking boy was there.

"They are good guys," Jayden told her, "let's go!" After telling her how, they transformed into the Mega Zord.

They battled, and Emily was doing good. Suddenly, they lost control when he hit their chest. They Zords started to scatter, and Emily smacked the evil beast when her own Zord.

"Zords combine!" she yelled, and all the Zords rejoined.

"I never got your name," Emily looked at the Asian.

"Mike," he replied.

They finished off the Nilock quickly. Suddenly, Emily went unconscience. And she didn't wake up for the longest time.


	7. It was?

The Princess Bribe 7

Author Note: Okay, I know I didn't really include Mike. Sorry, I forgot! (Blushes red.) Last chapter time! Enjoy!

Emily sat up gasping in bed. Jayden was over her, worry in his face.

"Em, are you okay?" he asked, "you were screaming."

"It…you are okay!" she kissed him.

"Yes," he was confused, "why wouldn't I be? Tonight was just movie night."

She blinked, registering this info. "It…was a dream?"

"I guess," he nodded.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, "it was so weird…I'll have to tell you guys it later on."

"Yes, you will," Jayden hugged her, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," she laid back down, calmer now. It was just a dream.

She was a little confused, though, when she felt her wrist. She could of sworn she didn't have that scar before…

Author Note: Okay, I KNOW. Short ending! But yeah. Until I write again…Authors Together, Writing Foever! :D


End file.
